ninetyninenightsfandomcom-20200223-history
Inphyy
Inphyy is a protagonist in Ninety-Nine Nights. She is a member of the Temple Knights and Aspharr's stepsister. Appearance Inphyy is a 17-year-old woman. She has long, straight, brown hair placed in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She wears red cloth silver clad armor with golden angel wings. All her weapons are red swords. Background Not much is said about her backround except for her having a father, who was killed by goblins in the past. Inphyy a member of the Temple Knights. She brandishes a crimson broad sword and wields a Light Orb Spark. Her lineage is "blessed with the divine protection of the Light" and her father was a soldier of honor in the Dividing War. Inphyy is unwavering in her faith in the Temple Knights, her belief in justice, and her loyalty to the Maiden of Light. Inpyy's stubborness is a thin veneer that hides a inner fragility, her immense adoration of her elder stepbrother, Aspharr. Her fiery insistence on justice is a way of hiding these feelings. Personality Inphyy is a stubborn 17 year old woman, who seeks revenge on the goblins who killed her father. She is claimed to be selfish at times, and would rather go on her own. Inphyy has her own belief in justice, which to some people may think it's rather harsh. Deep down, she has a soft side. Inphyy is childish, and only acts the way she does in order to impress her stepbrother, Aspharr. Her greatest fear is her dearest brother rejecting her, giving her damnation, calling her a monster. Role In order to determine who will lead the Temple Knights to battle, Inphyy and Aspharr have a mock battle outside the Divine Varrfarrin, which Inphyy eventually wins. After being granted leadership as Commander of the Temple Knights, Inphyy (along with her older stepbrother) is then given the power of the Light Orb by the Maiden of Light Ectvarr, the Maiden of Light then orders Inphyy to take an army to attack the Goblin fortress at Fort Wyandeek as the Goblins have recently been attacking Human borders. The Temple Knights march towards Eauvarria Mountains where they come across a Goblin army. Inphyy and her squad get separated from the main force and cuts their way through the mountains, they encounter a troll in the end as the main force led by Aspharr catches up to them and soon they help kill the troll. Soon, a dying soldier from Varvazarr appears and begs the Temple Knight to help in saving the castle from the Forces of Dark, Aspharr desparately insists to Inphyy that they should go to aid their allies, but Inphyy refuses stating that their mission is to attack Fort Wyandeek and nothing else, much to Aspharr's dismay. The Temple Knights spot a large Goblin army on their way to Wyandeek, and pursue them to their garrison which the Temple Knights storms in and Inphyy destroys the Goblins with her blade. They eventually reach Fort Wyandeek where they discover that the Goblins are aided by the Orcs and the frog-like Outland tribe known as the Pwucks. Inphyy and the Temple Knights navigate and battle their way through the fortress along with the help of the priest Klarrann and the sorceress Tyurru. When they reach the center, Inphyy notices that some Goblins are running away in the distance and believes them to be messengers of the Goblin army, if Inphyy kills them, a despaired Aspharr tells her that the Goblins she's just killed were civillians, all women, children and elderly, but Inphyy brushes it aside stating that they are in a war. After dealing with the Goblin sorcerors at the top, the Temple Knights claim Fort Wyandeek and Inphyy orders the sorceress Yesperatt to use her earth magic to bury every single dead goblin before announcing that they head for the Pholya Flatlands where the Forces of Dark are. When the battle at the Pholya Flatlands begins, Inphyy destroys the Forces of Dark frontlines, killing much Goblins, Orcs, Gewgs and Arphann in her wake. When the main Goblin force shows up, Inphyy heads for the Goblin King Dwykfarrio, killing the warrior Dwingvatt along the way, after relentlessly attacking Dwykfarrio, the Goblin King desperately retreats as Inphyy pursues him. Inphyy then brings an army with her to search for Dwykfarrio in the Ywa-Ue-Uar Forests, after encountering and slaying the Pwuck king, Ppakk the Third, Inphyy suddenly finds herself separated all alone from the main force (minus the knight Heppe), she encounters an army strange demonic creatures who starts attacking her. After defeating the strange demon army, an illusion of Aspharr appears calling Inphyy a monster because of all the atrocities she's committed, Inphyy breaks down only for Heppe to appear that makes her regain her senses. Inphyy eventually reunites with Aspharr and the others and eventually track down Dwykfarrio, Inphyy then slays Dwykfarrio,, much to Aspharr's horror. All of sudden, a cloud of darkness covers Inphyy and transports her to somewhere unknown. From there, Inphyy's main story ends there and what happens after is only unlocked only after you complete the stories of the other six playable characters. After regaining consciousness, Inphyy finds herself in a strange hellish world, where she is attacked by the same strange demons she encountered at the Ywa-Ue-Uar Forests, as well as seeing much of the Forces of Dark, whom the demons also attack as well. After venturing further in this world, Inphyy sees the Goblin King Dwykfarrio dying at the hands of the King of Ninety-Nine Nights. The King of Nights greets Inphyy, stating that he's been waiting for her and wishes to grant her the Orb of Darkness along with the power of Light so that she may render the Goblin race extinct once and for all and avenge her father. However, the voice of the priest Klarrann somehow reaches Inphyy and reveals that the King of Nights wants the two Orbs to unite so that he can wipe out both Goblinkind and humanity and rule the world himself. Inphyy fights the King of Nights and eventually emerges victorious, but not before the King of Nights calls Inphyy out on destroying the Goblins and that humanity to use force and destroy to get what they want, ending it with the line "Who will you destroy next?". Inphyy manages to somehow go back to her world where and returns to the Maiden of Light along with Aspharr. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ninety-Nine Nights Category:Temple Knights